non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiftry
Shiftry is a grass/dark-type Pokémon species originally identified in the Hoenn region. It has a juvenile stage called Seedot, which is a pure grass-type; and an intermediary grass/dark-type stage known as Nuzleaf, which can only evolve into Shiftry when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Wild populations of this species are known to exist in the regions of Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Biology Seedot Seedot is a relatively small Pokémon which looks like an acorn with a pair of beige feet and a beige mask around its eyes, which have beige pupils and black sclerae. Thanks to its appearance, Seedot is also known as the "Acorn Pokémon". This Pokémon spends the day attached to the branch of a tree by the stem-like appendage on the top of its head. It does so to absorb water and nutrients from the tree, and becomes glossier and heavier with time, until it finally grows too heavy and falls to the ground. It also uses leaves to polishes itself once per day. Since it spends so much time standing perfectly still on tree branches, Seedot can be easily mistaken for a regular acorn, and enjoys scaring other Pokémon by moving unexpectedly. Nuzleaf The second stage, Nuzleaf, is twice the size of Seedot and seven times heavier. It's also far more humanoid in shape, and has three-toed feet, and mitten-shaped hands. Unlike Seedot, it also has a mouth and a long pointed nose, as well as a single leaf growing on top of its head. It's also known as the "Wily Pokémon". Nuzleaf inhabit dense forest areas, but sometimes venture into human-inhabited areas with the specific purpose of scaring people. Being grabbed by the nose is extremely unpleasant for them. The leaf on their head, on the other hand, can be safely pulled and removed, and Nuzleaf will often turn it into a flute and play eerie melodies that frighten people, especially those which are lost in the forest. They are skilled at climbing trees and create holes in the tree trunks to live in. Shiftry When Nuzleaf is exposed to a Leaf Stone, it evolves into its final form, Shiftry, also known as the "Wicked Pokémon". Although it doesn't increase in height all that much, it becomes twice as heavy as before. This Pokémon can be easily identified by its long mane of white hair which covers up its head and back. Its hands consist of three leaves, and its feet are toe-less, but have a strange protrusion on the sole which makes them resemble a traditional geta sandal. It also has long pointed ears. A mysterious creature, Shiftry makes its nests on ancient trees, some of which are over a thousand years old, and is feared as a guardian of the forest. They can use their fan-shaped hands to create extreme wind gusts that move at 100 km/h. They also have psychic abilities, being capable of reading minds and taking preemptive action against what their foes plan. Gallery Seedot2.png|Four Seedot hanging from a tree branch. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Arboreal Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures